Electrical switches are used to make electrical connections or contacts between electrical wires. As compared with conventional toggle switches, push button switches usually occupy less space and make faster electrical contacts. Push button switches are commonly used in automobiles, flashlights, and many other circuitries for ON-OFF switching or for toggling between various modes. However, existing push button switches do not provide accurate audible feedback is for making or breaking electrical contact.